sWitch
by Sevenwayz
Summary: When reality hit’s hard Riza’s world crumbles. It will take a miracle and a little understanding on Roy’s part to mend her broken heart.
1. Lost In the Web of Change

**Title:** sWitch

**Chapter: **Lost In the Web of Change

**Rated:** MA- Contains Explicit Content For Mature Adults Only.

**Warnings: **Content is only suitable for mature adults. Content may contain explicit language, violence, gore, and adult themes.

**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama.

**Pairings: **Roy/Riza, Jean/Sheska, and Ross/Brosh.

**Summary:** When reality hit's hard Riza's world crumbles. It will take a miracle and a little understanding on Roy Mustang's part to mend her broken heart.

**Disclaimer:** Please keep in mind that the anime is the property of Bones animation studio and the original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa. I do _not_ take credit for ownership or creation of the Fullmetal Alchemist series.

**Clarification:** Thoughts are in italics.

**Authors Note: **I had fun writing this chapter and planning the upcoming plot for it. My only hopes are that this hasn't been done before and my plot is somewhat unique. Of course, I also hope my readers enjoy it. Please read and review. Comments are highly appreciated and all criticism, constructive or not, is welcomed and respected. Thank you.

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

**Chapter One:**

**Lost In the Web of Change**

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

It was a Tuesday night in late October and it was not unusual for Riza to be sitting at home with a book on her lap. Today; however, the novel had been abandoned, tossed to the side and forgotten.

Riza was on her knees rummaging around in her closet, throwing various objects over her head, including her leather, black boot which haphazardly plummeted toward her curious cohort. Upon the assault Black Hayate let out a startled yelp before hastily scurrying under his mistress's bed.

"Sorry Braha." Riza smiled lightly, glancing over her shoulder. Hayate cautiously stuck his head out from beneath the bed, glancing in all directions before timidly going to his mistress's side.

Riza moved her hand up to rub behind the canine's ear. "Don't worry I won't let anything eat you." She giggled softly. Black Hayate perked up, tilting his head to the side as though he was trying to comprehend her words. "You know," She said softly, "I'm grateful you came into my life, Braha. I would be so lonely without you."

Her smile quickly vanished as she planted a tender kiss on his muzzle. She stood up and swiftly made her way around the bedroom swiping her possessions off the wooden floor. "I need to change now or I'm gong to be late. You'll be on your own tonight." With one more glance his way Riza hurriedly went to her bathroom.

Riza slipped her navy, uniform jacket off her shoulders, tugged the black turtleneck off her head, and slid down her mandatory pants and holster. Removing the rest of her undergarments, Riza carelessly tossed her clothes into the laundry hamper to be dealt with later. She sat her silver pistol and holster on the vanity table opposite of the shower.

Easing into the shower she moaned as the warm water soothed her slender body. Her eyes gradually closed and she leaned on the tiled wall in front of her, her palms flat against its surface. The water soaked through her golden locks and ran down her frame, cleansing ever inch of her fair skin. Riza took the time to scrub her body and then moved on to her hair, massaging the lavender shampoo into her scalp.

Lavender had once been her favorite scent, but now she preferred the distinct smell of ash and cinnamon that intoxicated her senses whenever she was around the colonel. The invigorating aroma would invade the office once he sauntered through the door. It would wisp through the air and tempt her, tease her, until she forced herself to ignore it. The enticement was extremely difficult to disregard if he was next to her. She would get fidgety and bite the bottom of her lip, anything to keep her focused on matters at hand and not on Roy Mustang.

Riza sighed, the last of the soap suds removed from her skin and scalp.

'_I wonder what his skin tastes like…"_

That thought in turn reminded her how much she had wanted to tell him everything earlier today. What she truly felt for him. How much she cared for him. How much she needed him.

'_But I hesitated….'_

She was suddenly aware of the salty liquid streaming down her face and allowed herself to slowly slide down the back wall into a sitting position on the unpleasantly cold tiles.

'_Why couldn't I say anything?'_

Even as she asked herself that question, she knew the answer. He would never love her. She was nothing compared to the beautiful women that he took home every night. Their long legs and shapely figures made them all the more desirable, especially when their outfits left so little to the imagination. She couldn't top that. Riza Hawkeye was nothing more than a subordinate and perhaps a friend, if she stretched her imagination a bit.

But no matter how much this certainty sunk in she couldn't put aside her feelings or let them go. He had somehow permanently embedded himself in her heart. She couldn't deny that she was hopelessly in love with Roy Mustang.

The chilly tiles against her bare back sent a shiver up her spin. Riza sat there, soaked, disregarding the tremble of her body and instead concentrated on the feel of her muscles slowly unclenching. Her skin tingled as she relaxed and she hugged her knees to her chest. Her fingers brushed the skin of her thigh and she suddenly imagined Roy's hand there. Slowing closing her eyes she pictured him in a crisp uniform, his hair disheveled, and his famous smirk spread across his handsome face.

Riza's breath hitched in the back of her throat as she tenderly ran a hand down her thigh. Gentle fingers went to touch her jaw line and trail slowly down her throat. From there her steady hand seductively traced her collar bone stopping at the top of her left shoulder. Her callused palm ran down and cupped her left breast. Firmly, her fingers kneaded and fondled the soft mound and ran across her chest to duplicate the process on the other nipple. She inhaled deeply as she continued to tease her sensitive flesh with light ghostly touches, gliding her long digits down her ribs and back up again to flicker across a tender nipple. Riza shuddered at the heightened sensations, a soft moan escaping her parted lips.

Once more Riza guided her delicate fingers down her ribcage toward her torso. Her other hand smoothly trialed down her thigh and settled over the space between her legs. Her fingers gently lifted her folds, her thumb tracing her tender spot. Her index finger dived within her. Reflexively she clenched her thighs together and drove the finger deeper, adding another one to increase the sensation. Her free hand went back up to her breast, massaging the mound of flesh as she moaned in pleasure and pain.

Riza's eyes shot open and she gasped when she heard a loud knock coming from her apartment door. Quickly she stood up and turned the faucet off. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a white towel wrapping it around her frame. She hastily made her way to the front of her apartment where an overjoyed Hayate was barking and scratching at a door.

Turning the doorknob Riza swung the door open. "Havoc, I hope you don't mind if we're late. I'm running a little behind and I…I…" Finally registering who was at her door Riza's mouth stopped functioning and she gaped, wide-eyed up at her superior.

His jet-black bangs seductively fell in his eye as his deep onyx orb penetrated hers. His other eye, covered with an eye-patch, instantly reminded her of her failure. She frowned at the horrific memories before allowing her eyes to wander down his frame. He was wearing a white muslin shirt with three buttons open, giving her a peek at his well toned chest. The shirt was cuffed at the sleeves with two-hole buttons painted silver. He wore an unbuttoned black vest fully lined in beige with nine buttons down the front that were painted with several layers of metallic blacks and gold's to closely represent tarnished copper. He had a red headscarf wrapped securely around his head and he wore black, loose-fitting pants that tucked underneath a pair of black, bell-cuffed boots.

"Good evening, Lieutenant." Roy greeted her, trying to relieve the uneasiness between them.

Riza's eyes went from his feet back to his face and she blinked before responding. "Sir, where's Havoc?"

"Heh, the bastard called me at the last minute and told me you would need a ride to the party, so here I am." He replied coolly.

"And Havoc?" She raised an eyebrow, her arms folded over chest.

"He found himself a date and I guess he didn't want to ruin his chances by bringing along competition. Especially, competition wrapped in merely a towel. I didn't think you would choose a costume so revealing, Hawkeye. I must say I'm surprised to say the least." He grinned at her as a rosy tint appeared on her checks.

"If you didn't hear me before, I'm running a bit late. This isn't my costume, Sir." She stated, pulling the towel closer to her chest.

"Alright, my apologizes. I guess I'll wait out here while you finish up." He told her turning to lean on the wall next to her door. Riza nodded and shut the door, going back inside to dress.

--------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes had gone by and Roy was still leaning against the wall in deep thought.

'_I never thought the Lieutenant could be so…sexy…'_

A blush rose to his checks as he thought back on how stunning she looked with her damp hair plastered to her face, her long, well-toned legs uncovered, her slender form showing from beneath the towel and her fair skin gleaming with wetness from her shower.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat; his mouth had gone dry.

'_This is ridiculous…she's not sexy…she's my…I mean she's just a subordinate and a good friend, nothing else. Stop thinking about her…' _Roy nearly shot out of his skin when the door flew open and she appeared.

Roy quickly recovered from his temporally paralysis and turned to face her. "You look nice, Lieu…wait what are you supposed to be exactly?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at her costume.

Riza's right eye twitched and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm a midnight …fairy."

His eyebrow arched even further.

"Don't ask." She muttered.

"You really do look nice Hawkeye." He commented, giving her his famous smirk. "We should get going though; we're already twenty minutes late."

Riza shut and locked her apartment door. "I'm sorry , Sir."

"For what, Lieutenant?"

"For making us twenty minutes late." She responded calmly.

Roy started to chuckle causing Riza to stare in confusion.

"Why is that funny, Colonel?"

His quiet laughter abruptly subsided and he studied her for a brief moment before speaking, his expression stern. "Colonel?"

"I…I'm…It…was an honest mistake." She stammered. She wasn't sure why she referred to him as Colonel. Many years had gone by, so many lives lost, when he was last ranked a Colonel. He had successfully risen in ranks over the year from his valiant efforts in destroying the gate with the Elric brothers and helping to reinstate the peace between the people in Amestris. Due to his role in annihilating the corrupted government the higher ups willingly offered him a seat in the recently established parliament. Roy Mustang proudly accepted. Why was she now slipping up on his rank, out of habit, maybe? No, that wasn't it. He became Colonel the same day she accepted her love for him. That had to be it. In her heart he was _her_ Colonel.

"I'm sorry, General." She apologized, secretly praying he didn't take her mistake as an insult.

"It's okay. Just a slip of the tongue." He shrugged it off and started to head down the stairs. "Let's go, Lieutenant Colonel. We wouldn't want Armstrong to think we blow off his party." He called to her when she remained fixed in front of her door, still lost in her thoughts.

She promptly moved forward and down the steps, stopping just as she stepped off the last one. Roy stood, holding the complex door open, waiting for her.

"Ladies first." He gestured at the door, grinning at her.

Riza smiled lightly and stepped outside, the fresh autumn breeze tugging at her loose hair. Roy followed behind her, watching her, as they made their way through the complex parking lot.

He had to admit she was stunning in her Halloween outfit. Her long blonde hair was let down and not up in her usual bun. Her fair skin possessed a radiant glow under the moonlight. Her long legs were exposed, but covered with thin, black nylons. Her figure was clearly visible underneath her knee-length, black dress. The dress itself complemented her figure with a low neckline that allowed some cleavage without being to revealing and silky material that rested snuggly against her hips. The black wings attached to the back of dress were unique in their design. They were made with a translucent, lace-like cloth making them seem more life like and the wings coiled on both ends adding to their beauty.

Roy came out of his thoughts when he noticed her black heals stopped clicking against the pavement. She was turned to face him. "What did you find so funny about my apologue, Sir? She asked him quietly.

He shrugged. "You have no reason to apologize, Hawkeye. I was…well, we were ten minutes late getting here."

"We?" Her eyebrow rose.

Roy pointed in the direction of his car and sure enough Riza's question was answered.

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

**Authors Note: **Anyone lost? I hope not. If so, please drop a note and I will clarify anything you don't comprehend, unless it's meant to be unstated for future chapters. This story was meant to be posted in October because it does take place around Halloween, but school got in the way, so the late posting couldn't be helped. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Also, I finally found the reply button, so expect a reply if you review. Comments are highly appreciated and all criticism, constructive or not, is welcomed and respected. Thank you so much for your time.


	2. Four Steps Behind

**Title:** sWitch

**Chapter: **Four Steps Behind

**Rated:** MA- Contains Explicit Content For Mature Adults Only.

**Warnings: **Content is only suitable for mature adults. Content may contain explicit language, violence, gore, and adult themes.

**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama.

**Pairings: **Roy/Riza, Jean/Sheska, and Ross/Brosh.

**Summary:** When reality hit's hard Riza's world crumbles. It will take a miracle and a little understanding on Roy Mustang's part to mend her broken heart.

**Disclaimer:** Please keep in mind that the anime is the property of Bones animation studio and the original manga is the property of Hiromu Arakawa. I do _not_ take credit for ownership or creation of the Fullmetal Alchemist series.

**Clarification:** Thoughts are in italics, but not all italics are thoughts.

**Authors Note: **I'm currently searching for a literate beta and I'm more than willing to be a beta in return. If you are interested please e-mail me or drop me a note in a review and I will send you the details. Please read, review, and enjoy. Comments are highly appreciated and all criticism, constructive or not, is welcomed and respected. Thank you.

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

**Chapter Two:**

Four Steps Behind

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

Blue eyes scanned the dim lighted parking lot once more for any sign of her fiancé.

_What's taking him so long!? _She thought bitterly, letting out a huff as she leaned back in her car seat.

He had told her before they left his house that he had to make a quick stop to pick up a co-worker. It had been well over ten minutes and her patience was running dangerously thin.

Bored, she decided she would perform a fast makeup check. She pulled out a minute mirror from her white, designer purse. Dabbing more blush onto her cheeks she puckered her painted, pink lips and kissed the air. "Beautiful as always." She happily praised herself as she put the mirror away and adjusted her pink bunny ears.

Out of habit she began to play with the long, gold necklace around her neck. She had had it for roughly two weeks and tonight she could finally rid of the gauntly accessory and wear the ornament hanging from it.

"_I want to announce the engagement in front of everyone."_ He had told her this when he proposed, placing the gold chain around her neck, telling her to wear the ring close to her heart for now.

Her polished fingernail traced around the ring's stone; it was a diamond of coarse, white and oval shaped. She had wanted to show her friends, wanted to tell them that she snagged Mustang; a man with money and power.

But he had told her to wait until tonight, in front of all his and her friends.

So that's what she had been doing, waiting. Waiting until she could move into his huge manor, plan an exceptionally large wedding, take the Mustang name as her own, and not have to work another day in her life. She would have everything she ever wanted; a rich, handsome man, a large home, and money whenever she desired.

She glanced back out the window and her eyes caught sight of him, pointing at her. Her sapphire orbs wandered a few steps ahead of him were another woman was standing, staring at her.

Quickly, she tucked the end of the necklace between her breasts, hiding the ring from view. She stared strait back at the other woman, her eyes narrowed as she closely watched Roy stroll ahead of the blonde.

Roy proceeded to walk to the car. He made a hand gesture and held the back car door open as the woman with amber eyes whispered a quiet "thank you" and slipped in the seat behind her.

Roy shut the door and made his way around the car to the driver's side.

She studied the blonde through the car's side mirror. Her blue eyes scanned the other woman for anything that would give off the slightest hint to why Roy took _so_ long retrieving her.

_Nothing._

There was nothing to be found. She knew this before she even glanced at the nervous looking women in the back seat.

So why? Why did she feel the need to reinsure herself? What would be there? A bite mark on her neck, a red blemish?

_No, nothing._

Roy wouldn't do that. He wouldn't have an affair with his subordinate. He wouldn't leave her so suddenly when she had him so tightly wrapped around her finger.

--------------------------------------------------------

Riza wasn't a bit surprised by the Colonel's choice for a date. The women fit the profile. She was beautiful. She had blue, sapphire colored eyes. Her long, curly, blonde hair rested on her shoulders and flowed perfectly down to her lower back. From what Riza could see from the back seat of the car the blonde was flawless herself. She had a pretty face, one you could admire and she seemed to know this too as she flipped her hair and turned to scowl at Roy as he got into the drivers seat.

"Who's she?" Her voice was bubbly, almost childlike, but it had to be a natural quality to her character, because she was frowning and certainly wasn't pleased.

Roy leaned back in his seat, turned his head and gestured back towards Riza. "Jo, this is Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye," He stared directly at Riza, Jo following his lead, "Lieutenant I'd like you to meet my date, Johanna-Maria Rozamond."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Rozamond." Riza extended her hand to Johanna.

Jo simply ignored this friendly gesture, turning to face the front of the car.

Riza heard her sigh.

Roy shrugged, leaned forward and started the car.

Her arm hung limply in the air like a dead fish. Feeling slightly awkward, Riza retreated her hand back into her lap and proceeded to stare blankly out the window.

Roy, who had just started to back the car out of the parking lot, switched on the radio.

A classical melody filled the air and Johanna started singing.

Her voice was off tune and screechy as if someone were taking their fingernails down a chalkboard.

Riza cringed, no longer looking outside of the window. There was no point really. It was too dark to see, so she decided to fiddle with the heel of her shoe, positioning it to be more comfortable.

She happened to look up from her futile effort to see Roy's spare hand come down to entwine with Johannes.

She was suddenly very uncomfortable in the back seat watching the two interact. They currently appeared to be completely unaware of her presence.

The car was on the road now, picking up speed. The trees, homes, and fences all blurring together as the vehicle made its way through Central.

Joanne was talking now in her childish voice, making hand gestures and giggling. Roy was smiling, throwing in a few comments here and there.

Riza, oblivious to the discussion, watched as Roy laughed goodheartedly at some statement or another, how he smiled and glanced thoughtfully at Jo.

She felt sick watching the exchange. Part of her didn't want be here to see this. She wanted to be home with Braha pretending Roy was just out at some bar drinking with the boys and not here laughing and flirting with a beautiful woman; a woman who was not in anyway her. Another part of her wanted to stay where she was, sitting in a front row seat of Roy Mustang's personal life.

But it hurt.

It hurt to know that he could causally flirt with this woman in her company. The action itself confirmed to Riza that his feelings toward her were just as she had expected; she was nothing but a co-worker to him. Someone who's existence didn't make a difference in his personal life.

--------------------------------------------------------

The small child ogled at the multitude of guests, clutching on to his mother's arm as they weaved their way through the crowd. His small brown eyes peered up over the large table of food and gaped hungrily at the variety of deserts. The boy reached his tiny hand out to grab a delicious looking morsel when he was suddenly pulled in a different direction. He was about to protest until something else caught his eye. Excited, he pulled on his mothers arm. "Mommy," he whined, "look!" His hand extended out and motioned in the direction of a very large man standing in the middle of the large ball room.

The well-built man was posing for a small group of guests, flexing his muscles. He looked like a God out of a mythological book.

_If only I had a camera. _Rose mused. _The scenery would be perfect. _He was positioned near one of the many tall, white pillars that held the weight of the room. The white marble, floor had been polished so much so that you could see his godly figure within its reflection. The man was wearing a gold chest piece and matching shoulder and leg pieces. The belt that went around his waist was covered in red jewels; Rose couldn't decide if they were real or not. The man had a tarnished, leather gladiator skirt on, allowing one to also witness the muscles flexing on his legs.

Amused, Rose chuckled lightly before turning back to her son. "Aaron?" She asked, straitening the energetic boy's black, wizard hat that had managed to tip more to the left than it was supposed to. "Would you like to go meet Mr. Armstrong?"

The five-year-old boy grinned, nodding his head. "Is he a knight, mommy?" He asked in sing song voice. "Is he going to slay that _eeee_evil dragon?" This of course referred to one of the guest he bumped into earlier. That particular guest had made a snide remark to the boy's mother and just so happened to sport a dragon costume. The little boy, who had yet to wrap his mind around the fact that dragons don't exist, had now dubbed that said dragon as evil.

Rose simply smiled down at him and shook her head.

Upon their approach Alex politely excused himself from the group of men and walked over to greet them, beaming at Rose and her son.

"Welcome to the Armstrong family Halloween celebration, a tradition passed down from generation from generation!" He bellowed, flexing his arm's in the process.

"Thank you for inviting us." Rose said politely. "This is my son Aaron." She gave the boy a light shove toward Armstrong when the boy attempted to hide behind her.

"Aw! It's a delight to meet you little one! You sure have grown since the last time I saw you." Alex took the boy's hand, shaking it firmly.

"How have thing's been?" He questioned, now looking at Rose, concern crossing his features.

"Winry's doing better. It was really hard for her to lose Edward and Pinako within the same year, but her disposition really has improved. I'm just as well and Aaron just started school this month. Everything's finally settling down." Rose affirmed humbly.

"That's very good news indeed!" Armstrong bellowed.

"What is?" A masculine voice questioned.

This startled Rose and Armstrong and they both turned to see Havoc standing alongside Sheska. Sheska and Havoc wore oversized, corresponding foam tunics. Havoc's was red and Sheska's was yellow. Each tunic had bold letters printed on the front. "Ketchup and Mustard." Rose read out load. Rose had been unaware that the two had gotten together. She was grinning ear to ear as they both stood holding each other's hand, their cheeks stained with a rosy tint, most likely due to the embarrassment.

"Welcome to the Armstrong Halloween event, a family tradition passed down the Armstrong line for centuries!" Armstrong beamed again.

"So how's Winry?" Havoc asked ignoring Armstrong and turning his attention to Rose.

"I'm good."

All five heads looked over at the blonde women walking toward them. She held a whine glass between her fingers and she was smiling, reassuringly at them.

"Aunt Winry!" The five-year-old boy ran up and hugged her knees.

"Hey Aaron." She bent down and returned the embrace.

"It's good to see you three again." Sheska said, glancing at Rose, Winry, and Aaron.

The group all nodded in agreement.

"Where's the rest of Mustang's crew?" Winy asked, standing back up and joining their conversation.

"Falman and Kain are over there." Havoc pointed to a table in the dinning area. Both Falman and Kain were sitting, examining the crowd. Kain was playing with the red table cloth, his fingers running over the silky material. Falman appeared to be mesmerized by the dancers; his eye's following along with their movements.

"Breda's already at the food table with his wife." Armstrong added. Sure enough Breda was filling his plate, the short brunette woman beside him doing the same.

"Gracia's with Elysia, near the entrance quarter." Sheska spoke up nodding in the direction of the two. Gracia was conversing with old friends, her daughter pulling on her arm. Gracia seemed to be doing well too. _She's at least smiling. _Rose noted.

"I haven't seen Mustang or Hawkeye yet." Havoc put in after glancing around the immensely large room.

"Maybe they haven't arrived yet." Winry suggested, taking a sip of wine.

"Well, the General I can understand. He's always late. But for Hawkeye that's just not normal, is it?" Sheska inquired.

"True." Armstrong nodded.

Havoc scratched the back of his nervously. "The Lieutenant didn't exactly have a ride. I was supposed to pick her up but I figured since the General lived closer he could bring her here."

--------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the party seemed to drag on forever. Johanna was still animated, whining in Roy's ear now, her arms flailing with her mimetic hand gestures. As if Riza really cared where she purchased her rib-knit, gartered, halter dress for the celebration and how much she had to pay for it.

Johanna's pink bunny ears were bouncing along with her head, irritating Riza to no end. If only Riza could rip them off and throw them out the car window, maybe then she would be able to set her mind at ease. Then again she wasn't completely sure what was aggravating her more, the moment of the bunny ears or the fact that Johanna found a more interesting topic.

"With your body shape you should where something a little more revealing." Johanna chirped glancing through the side mirror at Riza.

Riza groaned inwardly.

"I know the perfect place for women like you…" She continued.

_Like you know me? _Riza thought heatedly.

"Mallory's, near Central's major shopping district, has a nice selection. They have embroidered moleskin skirts. You would look good in one of those." Johanna went on.

_Moleskin? _Riza frowned. _What the hell is that?_

Roy had lost interest in the conversation, no longer nodding along with Jo's gossip. Both of his hands were now on the wheel, his full concentration on the road. He could hear parts of the chatter though, realizing Johanna must have taken notice to his loss of attention because she was talking to his lieutenant instead.

He slowed the car down and turned the vehicle down the long, paved driveway. Jo went silent and both women stared wide-eyed at the building before them.

_Do the Armstrongs' think it's big enough? _Roy wondered sarcastically.

The car came to a stop alongside a wide white, marble staircase that led up to the entranceway of the Mansion.

A man dressed in a clown costume came up to the vehicle. He proceeded to open the door for both ladies. Roy got out of the car, tossing the keys to the clown. He met both women at the end of the marble steps and took Johanna's hand.

The two of them began their ascent up toward the festivity. Riza following four steps behind.

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

**Authors Note: **I just noticed how choppy my writing is; it doesn't flow off the tongue properly. I really need to improve on that. You can view this story's progress on my profile page along with my other written work and I'm truly sorry for any OOC-ness this story may contain; I'm still new to this fan fiction thing. Comments are highly appreciated and all criticism, constructive or not, is welcomed and respected. Thank you so much for your time.


End file.
